Casey Sander
Casey Sander played Casey in the season twelve Grey's Anatomy episode Things We Lost in the Fire. Career Filmography *''Vice'' (2018) *''The Amendment'' (2018) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Heaven's Rain'' (2011) *''Crazy on the Outside'' (2010) *''An Angel's Dead (short)'' (2010) *''The Comebacks'' (2007) *''Mystery Woman: In the Shadows'' (2007) *''Penny Dreadful'' (2006) *''Mystery Woman: Redemption'' (2006) *''Mystery Woman: Oh Baby'' (2006) *''Mystery Woman: Wild West Mystery'' (2006) *''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) *''16 Blocks'' (2006) *''Mystery Woman: At First Sight'' (2006) *''Mystery Woman: Game Time'' (2005) *''Mystery Woman: Vision of a Murder'' (2005) *''Detective'' (2005) *''Mystery Woman: Sing Me a Murder'' (2005) *''Mystery Woman: Snapshot'' (2005) *''Mystery Woman: Mystery Weekend'' (2005) *''The Trail to Hope Rose'' (2004) *''Lord of the Road (short)'' (1999) *''A Memory in My Heart'' (1999) *''Dying to Be Perfect: The Ellen Hart Pena Story'' (1996) *''Crosscut'' (1996) *''Hijacked: Flight 285'' (1996) *''The Stranger Beside Me'' (1995) *''Summertime Switch'' (1994) *''Rio Diablo'' (1993) *''Willing to Kill: The Texas Cheerleader Story'' (1992) *''Wild Orchid II: Two Shades of Blue'' (1991) *''Doublecrossed'' (1991) *''For the Very First Time'' (1991) *''Don't Touch My Daughter'' (1991) *''Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor'' (1991) *''Predator 2'' (1990) *''Summer Dreams: The Story of the Beach Boys'' (1990) *''Spaced Invaders'' (1990) *''Money, Power, Murder.'' (1989) *''Punchline'' (1988) *''Dragnet'' (1987) *''Ratboy'' (1986) *''Stewardess School'' (1986) *''Streets of Justice'' (1985) *''Moving Violations'' (1985) *''Body Double'' (1984) Television *''The Orville'' (2017) *''Colony'' (2017) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2016) *''Agent Carter'' (2016) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2015) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2012-2015) *''Castle'' (2015) *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' (2015) *''The Newsroom'' (2014) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2014) *''Silicon Valley'' (2014) *''Lab Rats'' (2014) *''Marvin Marvin'' (2012-2013) *''The Middle'' (2011-2012) *''The First Family'' (2012) *''Criminal Minds'' (2012) *''Justified'' (2011-2012) *''CSI: NY'' (2011) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2010) *''Rules of Engagement'' (2010) *''Mad Men'' (2010) *''The Glades'' (2010) *''NCIS'' (2008) *''Las Vegas'' (2004-2007) *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' (2007) *''Sons & Daughters'' (2006) *''Rodney'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2001-2003) *''The Division'' (2003) *''George Lopez'' (2003) *''Boomtown'' (2003) *''Reba'' (2002) *''Boston Public'' (2002) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2002) *''JAG'' (2001) *''Son of the Beach'' (2001) *''Tucker'' (2000-2001) *''God, the Devil and Bob'' (2000) *''The Pretender'' (2000) *''Ladies Man'' (1999) *''Home Improvement'' (1991-1999) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1999) *''Norm'' (1999) *''Maggie'' (1998) *''NewsRadio'' (1998) *''Costello'' (1998) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1993-1998) *''Empty Nest'' (1993) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1993) *''Renegade'' (1993) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1992) *''Dream On'' (1992) *''Step by Step'' (1992) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Thirtysomething'' (1991) *''Hunter'' (1991) *''Lifestories'' (1990) *''Dragnet'' (1990) *''Hardball'' (1990) *''Designing Women'' (1989) *''Matlock'' (1989) *''Live-In'' (1989) *''Knots Landing'' (1989) *''Punky Brewster'' (1986-1988) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1987-1988) *''The Golden Girls'' (1987) *''Second Chance'' (1987) *''The Charmings'' (1987) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1987) *''Hotel'' (1987) *''Valerie'' (1987) *''Our House'' (1986) *''T.J. Hooker'' (1986) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1986) *''Dynasty'' (1986) *''Days of Our Lives'' (1986) *''Airwolf'' (1985) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1985) *''Knight Rider'' (1984) *''V'' (1984) *''The Love Boat'' (1984) *''Falcon Crest'' (1984) *''Dallas'' (1984) *''The Master'' (1984) *''The Fall Guy'' (1982) External Links * * Category:Actors